poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian vs the Dazzlings/Tino vs Kurumi
Here's when Brian faces the Dazzlings while Tino faces Kurumi in Tino's Adventures of I, Robot. Optimus Prime: Tonitini! Griffin! Tino: Optimus, what's wrong? Brian: It's Kurumi! She's got Shido! Tino: WHAT!!? We've got to save him Brian! Let's go! Optimus Prime: This way, quick!! Bumblebee and Shido Bumblebee: We've got to get out of here! and Bumblebee runs away from Kurumi Kurumui: Where do you think you're going Shido? Shadows catches Shido Bumblebee: SHIDO!!! Shido: Let go of me! Kurumi: Oh whoaish me, I can't believe I'd completely mess things up. And now that you're mine, no one can save you now Shido. Oh well, it can't be helped now. laughs Tino: LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU STUPID SPIRIT!!!! Rainbow Blast and hits Kurumi Optimus Prime: Are you alright, Shido? Shido: Yes. I'm okay. Kurumi: So, Tino Tonitini and Brian Griffin, came to the rescue, I see. So who's going to face a beautiful spirit like me? Brian: I will! Tino: Wait. Let me and Optimus handle Kurumi, Tino. You go handle the Dazzlings. Brian: But Tino! Tino: Don't worry, Brian she'll pay for what she did to me last time. starts Kurumi: Say goodbye, Yoshino. fires her gun Shido: Yoshino! Tino: No! jumps in front of Yoshino and the bullet hits him in his stomach watches in horror of Tino getting shot Yoshino: Tino! Sophia: Ah, Tino! Kotori: NO! Kurumi: cackling Serena: her RAH! is knocked out cold Fred: Tino! Kat: Tino! Yoshino: My love! Tino: (still barley alive breathing) Yoshino. Yoshino: Tino? Tino: This..is..bigger than any of us, then anything I could have imagine, and I'll I ever wanted to do was (coughing) I wanted to be a Honored guest to Canterlot. Yoshino: Tino, no! Stay with me Tino, Tino! Tino: Don't worry about me, because the age of the Transformers is over. (puts his hand on Yoshino's cheek) But I will...always...be...with...you. (he closes his eyes and his hand falls to the ground) Yoshino: No Tino, come on Tino, don't go! Stay with me, stay with me!!! (beginning to cry) Tino, Tino please don't go! ends Brian: I understand (his mind I'm coming for you you cursed sirens) off Tino: (transforms into his half-pony form) Alright Kurumi, Optimus and I are going to take you down. Kurumi: We'll see about that. out her gun Optimus Prime: out his sword Bring it on! Tino: That's right! to Brian trying to find the Dazzlings Adagio Dazzle: Looking for us? Aria Blaze: Looks like we've got an enemy who get in our way. Brian: Alright time to take you down once and for all! Adagio Dazzle: Big deal! Once we're finished with you Tino Tonitini will be good as ours! Brian: Tino will never join you! Sonata Dusk: We'll see about that. Brian: Bring it on, ugly sirens! out his guns AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!! to Tino's battle Tino: Kurumi's attack Take this! Kurumi Kurumi: Good move Tino, but that won't be enough to kill me. at him Galvatron: NS-5s! Kill all the heroes! Peter: Take this! And that! Take this! And that! (hits each NS-5 as he talks) Grimlock: (chomps on the NS-5s) ROOOAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!! Cheese Sandwich: (fires his guns at the NS-5s) Ash: Pikachu use... being choked by the NS-5 Serena: No!! Ash!! Galvatron: (laughs) now watch as your love dies! Serena: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! ASH!!!!! the NS-5 causing it to let go of Ash Ash: (coughs) Thanks... Serena. Serena: (cries) to Brian and The Dazzlings' battle Adagio Dazzle: Brian Sonata Dusk: Brian Brian: YOU SON OF A GUN!!!!! '''out his M60 and starts shooting at them Adagio Dazzle: How's this! Brian Aria Blaze: It's over Brian! Tino is ours!! to Tino and Optimus Prime's fight with Kurumi Kurumi: her gun Tino: dodges '''WHOA!! his M60 kicks Tino toward the wall Tino: You... GODDAMN SPIRIT!!!!! RAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!! punches Tino in the stomach, and Tino lay in the ground Sunset Shimmer: TINO!!!!!! Tino: up How... are.......you... so...... tough?! Kurumi: Cause I love Shido. I love him more than anything. Tino: Then why...... are you trying..... to make him yours?!! I thought you want to devour him. Kurumi: I'd changed my mind. I decide that he can join me to end the world, it is such a pain. Tino: Well...... it's not such a pain.....when I'm...... finished with you! RAAAAAA!!!!! to Brian Brian: I will kill you, so that Tino will never join you Adagio Dazzling: Not for long. starts singing "Under our Spell" Brian: on ear phones Nice try! Adagio Dazzling: What? Brina: Vinny, how about giving me a hand? Vinny: With pleasure. Sonata Dusk: Uh-oh! Brian: Now, time to end these Sirens! 2 then start to warm up a powerful plasma gun (from one of the destroyed robots) Aria Blaze: I hate these dogs. 2 fire and vaporize the 3 Brian: That'll take care of you! Kurumi: It's time to finish you off, Tino. Tino Brian: HANG ON, TINO!! I'm coming! Kurumi: Any last words, Tonitini? Tino: Just six. Kurumi Never mess with me and Brian! Brian: Kurumi drives the sword into Kurumi's stomach Kurumi: I love you... Shido. dies throws her body into the lower level of USR Brian: Are you alright, Tino? Tino: Yes. Thanks for all the help. Brian: You're welcome. and Brian share a high five Optimus Prime: Well, we've got more problems right now! Because here they come! Sonic: And we might need help over here. Todd: Yeah, hug help. NS-5s jumps toward them Tino: Oh no! into his half-pony form Prime fighting the NS-5s, but Lockdown shoot him Lockdown: Now I've got you in my sight! again Optimus: dodges It's you and me now! after Lockdown Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes